


A handjob

by xy93001



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy93001/pseuds/xy93001
Summary: ……Just an accident. :(





	A handjob

Alex Mercer有麻烦了。

在离开炮火纷飞感染横行的曼哈顿后，他开始缓慢地融入人类的社会，用自己的一切去感知作为群体中的一部分是何种体验。他行走在街头，拟态过后走入各种各样的场地；他参加拍卖会，也进入地下组织斗殴；他西装革履地在红毯上踱步，他拉扯开衣领在酒吧后巷与人接吻。一切本该顺着命运既定的路线进行——在对人类越来越失望的情绪中，他被下作地推进毁灭的深渊。

然而，在粉身碎骨的坠落之前，他在别的坑里先拌了一脚——这就是他今天晚上所遭受的麻烦。

事情的起因仅仅是酒吧里几个颇为暧昧的黄色玩笑，Alex Mercer的酒力并不好，也许是因为黑光病毒亲水性太差——总之他晕乎乎的，窝在吧台的角落里听着那些青年的哄笑，体温却异常地越来越高，以至于他坐立难安。直到从酒吧推门出来后，他随便找了个巷子尽头，在还算干净的一块地上蜷缩起来。兜帽松松垮垮地盖着他半边脑袋，棕色卷发下露出的耳尖红得烫人。

Alex就像是被抛弃的猫，缩在深巷的角落里瑟瑟发抖。不过他可不是被丢出来的，事情的真相甚至是他主动逃出来的。酒吧里那些小年轻低俗下流、夹着口哨声的话语似乎还在他耳边烧着——天杀的，那群人甚至毫无自觉，对于一个看起来28岁但实际上只有几个月生命的病毒来说，那些事可比他妈的把Cross的肠子扯出来刺激太多了。以至于他现在只能低低骂着，咬紧了下唇在冰冷的巷子里忍受灼热。然而生理机制向来不给任何人面子，就连病毒也不例外。有些欲念就像是火一般顺着他的心口烧，把他的下腹烤得一股股暖流乱窜，腿根更是仿佛被什么抓挠着打颤发痒。

他妈的，Alex Mercer，你他妈的怎么了？

原型体颇为懊恼地彻底抓乱了兜帽，把自己被蒸熏得热腾腾的脑袋瓜露在寒风里。他当然知道自己怎么了——一个男人最原始的欲望，他只需要垂下头微微打开腿，就能看见在同样是拟态的牛仔裤表面上顶出形状的玩意。真他妈的见鬼！病毒愤怒地想到，这一切都是因为什么？该赖那些口无遮拦的狗屁年轻人？但他们似乎也没做错什么，只是自己该死地有了反应。

The FUCKING Energetic young.

Alex咬紧了后槽牙，也不知道是在骂自己还是那群该死的年轻人。他恶狠狠地踢了一脚被风带过来的啤酒罐，那东西瞬间就飞出去老远，直接冲出了他视线之外。可暴力的宣泄并不能解决他眼下的问题——或者说胯下的问题。在烦躁逐渐盖过理智之后，他终于抿紧嘴唇，五分急躁四份羞愤地扯开了自己裤子的拉链，还有一分的疯狂刺激着神经。

病毒的体温向来很低，在与滚烫的性器接触时，这种对比就变得尤为明显。他的掌心还覆着因忍耐焦躁而溢出的汗，合着前液一同磨蹭在柱身与他手上的薄茧之间。老实说，他失控的次数不算少，从脊背迸出的触肢已经杀了无数人。但对自己失控还是第一次：从他腰背上不受控而伸出的触肢颤抖着，它们的尖端刺进墙壁，就像他在鞋里蜷起的足尖。然而Alex已经无暇顾及这些，他的性器在堪称粗暴的抚慰中也能愈发兴奋，昂扬吐出前液，在他被摩擦得发红的掌心里恬不知耻地跳动着。

原型体可从没想过自己有朝一日会因为自慰这种问题被困住。

他现在真的很想抓住随便哪个男人，从他的记忆里搜刮关于如何“自慰”这个问题的答案。但他因一时羞赧而选的巷子实在是太偏了，在这个繁华的城市里就像被彻底抛弃的一角，于是现下就只有一个胯间不断流着水的可怜病毒随着每针寒风卷过而恶狠狠地抖上两下。Alright，alright……Alex深吸几口气，自我安慰似的将他的领子扯开，病态般苍白的皮肤露出大片。他开始照着刚才那几个混蛋所说的做，先用掌根包裹住卵蛋揉捏，软趴趴的东西在他的指缝间乱窜，而一阵阵酥麻都有效地化为性快感冲刷他混乱的脑海。他又用另一只手攥紧了柱身根部，上下撸动让他觉得自己愚蠢得就像个活塞——然而他必须承认，这爽得不行。他的腿根都在不受控制地痉挛，顺着会阴淌下去的淫液把他的下半身浸得湿透，牛仔裤上晕出深色的水渍。

这一切都是他妈的因为什么？

在他以指腹摩挲上铃口前，被快感侵占的大脑还有一丝余裕去思考这个问题。他现在可太狼狈了——在满是灰尘的巷子里夹着腿，迎来一阵让他从喉咙中忍不住挤出呻吟的高潮。虽然说这地方比他以前在恶臭的鲜血里打滚好上太多，但他可不会在hunter和Black Watch的尸体堆里打手枪。可惜最终他也没好意思得出个答案，滚烫的呼吸烫着他酸涩的鼻腔，一双深邃的眸子里满是水汽，雾蒙蒙的一片后是湛蓝色的失神涣散。从第一次性快感中回神花了他太长的时间，以至于等他意识到自己门户大开地瘫坐在地上的时候，一阵冷风激得他已经冷却的身子又是恶狠狠的一抖。

病毒忙不迭地起身拉好了裤子——就像一个真正的人类那样。可他的神经似乎还在兴奋得突突直跳，这搞得他的拟态都一阵混乱，牛仔裤上涌起的黑红雾气迟迟无法消散。

他几乎是动用精灵之速跑出了小巷，瞥见被他的触肢抓出裂痕的墙角后更是神色复杂、心虚地扭过头去。他踩了一脚已经瘪下去的啤酒罐，然后惊讶地发现面前的墙上有蛛网一样的裂痕——根据方位来看，这幅“杰作”的画笔估计就是已经被碾成薄片的易拉罐了。

Alex Mercer恨不得给自己一拳。他发誓以后再也不会在什么狗屎酒吧偷听别人说话了。


End file.
